A Manly Vacation
by Kuroya-hime
Summary: Ed passes out on a mission and get sick. After he recovers everyone decides to take a much needed men only vacation. But why is Riza coming along! Stupid Fruit man! Patrental Roy and Riza T for Ed's mouth... as always...
1. Chapter 1

**Yayz! I finally put up an FMA Fic! Woot! Normal I'd do something angsty but this really isn't… there might be a little here and there… of and if you excpect and Royed or Elric cest with and yaoi… Let chibi neko Allen devour your soul! Release the kitten!**

**Chibi Neko Ed: NYAAAWR! I'W EWT YOOOOOOOOUZ!**

**And unfortunaly… I donot own anything here but the plot…. I wish I owned Ed…. Hey neko-chaaaaan? Wanna wear this cute little pink dress :D…**

**Chibi neko Ed : NYOOOOOOOO!**

**Oh and sorry everyone for the terrible opening scene "They're getting away!" *mocks Ed***

"Hurry up Al! They're getting away!" Ed clapped and alchemized stairs to reach the men on the roof. " Gimme that book!" He shouted.

" Brother hold wait!' Al was still clunking up the messy steps Ed had made. Screeching, screaming yelling and beating could be heard and by the time Al had reached the roof, a very triumphant looking Ed sat on top of a pile of uncurious men with his nose in the old leather bond book. " Is there anything?" Al asked in his usual adorable tone.

"ARGH! NO! This is crap!" the angered teen threw the book on the ground and proceeded to stomp on it thoroughly.

" False lead, after false lead. There has to be something out there!" Al sighed as sat down next to his brother.

"God Mustang just sends us out so we're not in his hair!" Ed plopped onto his back. " Damn colonel bastard." After a while he sat up and began walking towards the edge of the building. " Come on Al le- lets-" Ed sway back a fourth slowly before slipping of the side of the building.

"Brother!" Alphonse ran to the edge and jumped over in an effort to save his brother. When he landed he smash a oval shaped hard object that was squishy and red on the inside. " OH MY GOD I SMASHED BROTHER HEAD!" He screamed

"My fruit stand!" a man with a gray mustache was yelling, as he saw a small teen laying in his smashed grapes and a large suite of armor standing on one of his watermelons.

" Hehe oh… Sorry." Al sweat dropped in relief that he had not just stepped on his brother head. " Brother? Are you alright?" Al picked up an unconscious Ed, and wiped a smashed grape off his shoulder.

"Hey you better pay for this!" The fruit man yelled in rage.

"Uh," All had no money and neither did his unconscious brother " Uh, charge it to the military! This is the Fullmetal Alchemist!" He shook the blonde teen in his hands.

"You're the Fullmetal Alchemist!" The man gaped at the large suit of armor.

" No! no! That's him!" He pointed at Ed. " My older brother!"

"That kid is a state alchemist?" Fruit man raised a fuzzy eyebrow.

"I'M NOT A TINY SHORT LITTLE BABY WHO COULDN'T EVEN SMASH AND GRAPE CUZ HE'S TOO SMALL!" Ed, yelled sleepily. All nearby people stared at the screaming teen.

" Brother? You're awake?" As if to answer Ed still unconscious body leaned to one side and snored lightly. " A-a sleep rant?" Al Sweat dropped. Al sighed and carried his brother to the train station and headed to central.

When the two had reached central, Ed was still fast asleep and snoring lightly. Al quietly carried his brother to their room in barracks only to be stopped by Riza. " Oh hello Lieutenant Hawkeye!"

"Hello Alphonse." She said as gently as her tone would allow her. " What's wrong with Edward?" she eyed the still sleeping and fruit cover boy.

" Eh hehe, He kind of fell asleep during the mission… and fell of a building into a fruit stand." Al scratched the back of his helmet/head as he chuckled nervously.

"I see, " She said blankly. " You boys should get some rest before Edward is assigned his next mission."

"Right!" Alphonse began to open the door to their room. " We'll see you later Lieutenant Hawkeye!" The blonde gunman nodded and walked away. " Geez, brother. What am I going to do with you?" he asked the snoring teen who he had plopped down onto the single bed. He sighed and sat down with a small Clank. 

For a while the two sat in silence only broken by the occasional small snore from Ed. Alphonse soon came to notice that his brothers breathing was becoming slightly labored and he was coughing slightly. He mentally cursed his body for not being able to feel if Ed had a fever or not. His face was slightly flushed and his breath was now coming in harsh puffs. " Brother?" he whisper lightly. Ed only groan lightly in his still asleep response. " Oh, boy." Al groaned worriedly as he stood up. " Better take him to the infirmary." He said to no one in specific. Scooping his brother up into a comfortable position, he started for the door.

"Hmmn, Al?" The fevered boy said weakly as they walked through the hall way. " Where're we goin'?"

"Oh, Brother you're awake!" Al said in a low voice.

"Ey, put me down!" Ed struggled weakly against his younger, but larger brother.

"Careful brother! You're sick! I'm taking you to the infirmary!" His voice was harsh and worried but gentle at the same time. Like a mother's.

"No" Ed groaned. " I hate hospitals." He pressed his hands against Al chest plate in attempt to get away.

He made a sound that was the closest thing his body would allow to a sigh. " Always so stubborn brother. Even when you're sick and half asleep!"

_"Just a simple cold." The doctor had told the boys. " He's been over working his self making his immune system weak. I suggest at least a week off from duties even after he's completely better."_

Al held the small bottle of pink-red liquid that the doctor had prescribed Ed. He had taken Ed back to the room and made him take his medicine. That in and of itself was quite a chore. Next he had to tell Mustang what had happened. Al walked the hall alone, unaccustomed to not hearing complaints from his brother about having to see "Colonel Bastard" and what not.

"Um, Colonel?" The armored boy peaked around the door of Mustang's office. Lieutenant Hawkeye stood next to a paper cluttered desk that was occupied by a frustrated looking dark haired man.

"Hello Alphonse." He said not looking up from his paper work. " Is there something you need?"

"Well, i-its brother." He began.

"Oh, I know all about him. Riza told me and I went to check at the infirmary if there was record of any sick shrimps coming in today." He said. Back in the room Ed sneezed. " You boys will be off duty for the next two weeks. Until then the both of you will get you're rest." Put down the paper work and groaned. His head was flat on the desk so his voice was slightly muffled. " I need a break too, you know."

"Sir, we both know that isn't happening." Riza stated with a slightly hit mockery in her voice. The colonel sighed and waved his hand in the air.

"Just go off and do whatever." He said tiredly "Go be teenage boys or something. Just don't destroy any towns." Al laughed nervously. He could see his brother tearing down a town with a couple claps. " At the end of this week, both of you come in to give me your report." Al nodded and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! I actually updated this! ... And you can probably thank the ELOSSS Alchemist for that!...**** Yeah, if it weren't for your reveiw I probably would have never updated this and I would have toootally forgotten about it! So THAAANK YOOOU! ... Anyway enjoy!**

"Just go off and do whatever." Mustang said tiredly "Go be teenage boys or something. Just don't destroy any towns." Al laughed nervously. He could see his brother tearing down an entire city with a couple claps. " At the end of this week, both of you come in to give me your report." Al nodded and left.

"R-right!" Al bowed lightly. " Thank you sir!" He then left to go to his brother back in the room. When he returned he was greeted by a very unhappy, sick blonde teenage boy.

"Hey Al? Where were you? How'd we get back?" He said in an uncharacteristically sleepy tone.

"You fell asleep on after the mission and I brought you back. You've got a cold brother! You haven't been taking care of your self!"

"Yeah yeah, well I had more important things to do."

"Oh, brother." Al sweat dropped. " I've already told the colonel and he said you have the next two weeks off from duties."

"Ugh! What are we gonna do through all this time then!" Ed groaned. "Colonel Bastard just wants be to be bored I bet!"

"Brother he told us just to be normal kids for a while. We can do what we want!"

Ed face grew dark for a moment. "He know we can never be just normal kids." His voice a sad and angry at the same time.

"Yeah. I know brother."

-One week later-

"Oh yeah!" Ed stretched his arms back as they walked through the walls of central. He was cold free and well rested. "Lets get out of the town for a bit Al, whadda ya say?"

"Sure. But where brother?" Al walked slightly behind his older brother.

"I dunno some place with a good library maybe? I bet we can find something interesting."

"Is that really how you're gonna spend you're week off, chief?" Havoc came up from behind the Elric brothers carrying a stack of papers.

"Well what else are we gonna do?" Ed said walking with his hands behind his head, eyes closed.

"Go on an actual vacation maybe?" He replied. "Dunno how long it's been since I went on one."

"Huh, where do you suggest we go? It's not like Al and I really go on vacations or anything."

"Well there was this pretty cool town I went to a couple years back with some family. It's a vacation town with a beach and an amusement park. I guess a lot of people go there for vacation. Universal City I think it was called." He scratched the back of his head as his cigarette bounced up and down out of his mouth.

"Huh, maybe we'll check it out if we have time." Ed thought of the place made entirely for leisure.

"Time? You gotta whole week!" Havoc leaned back and stretched out his arms. "I only wish I could come along with you guys!" He slouched again. "I haven't had a vacation in god knows how long."

"Yeah, yeah quit complaining. I'm shocked Colonel Ass-Hole-of-the-World even let us go." Ed shoved his hands in his pockets. " But, we'll probably just look for some of our own leads and try not to get kill and what not. Ya know, the usual stuff." He let out a yawn.

"NOT SO FAST YOUTHFUL ELRIC BROTHERS!" A certain sparkly man who was not a shitty-ass-fake-vampire struck his 'heroic' pose. "YOU SHALL NOT BE WASTING YOUR TIME IN IDLING!" He said striking another pose.

"That's right. We'll be on your tail the whole time, shrimp." The deep voice of Colonel Mustang came up from behind.

"DON'T CALL ME A TINY MIRCO SHRIMP!"

"I didn't, but I did say we will be taking a vacation along with you Full Metal." Mustang was now standing in front of the group, hands in pocket and Hawkeye close behind. "I got permission from Furher Bradley to take a week off with some of my men."

"And woman." Hawkeye added briefly.

"Yeah, and Hawkeye." He sighed rather dejectedly.

"And since this was originally your vacation. We will be going to the destination of your choice, Edward." Then blonde lieutenant said in her rather monotone voice.

Ed sighed in an immature way and flopped his head down. "Looks like we're scratching out a week of research, huh Al?"

"Heh, I guess so brother." Al's voice smiled for him.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOUR YOUTHFUL SPIRIT SHALL BE RESTORED AND YOU'LL HAVE MUCH TEENAGE FUN!" For some reason Armstrong was starting to sound like a bowl-cut man in a green spandex body suit, but then again, he was Armstrong. It was probably passed down in his family's generations, or something like that.


End file.
